


Burnt orange, cinnamon blush, soft yellow, golden crush

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Jake Peralta, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cozy autumn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "This is… what you really look like?" The words are barely a murmur on her lips as she moves towards him, almost dazed, like she's being drawn to him.Jake almost flinches when she lifts her hand to his cheek, but her touch is careful, reverent.The usual brown of his irises have been replaced by a shimmering gold with the glamour removed.All she can think ishe's so pretty.His skin is a soft, pale yellow- not like summer, but like the warm leaves of autumn marking the change of the season.He actually has glitter on his cheekbones, swept under his eyes, because fairies are just like that, apparently.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Burnt orange, cinnamon blush, soft yellow, golden crush

**Author's Note:**

> This was _supposed_ to be a response to [this fic request](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/632982691528278016/b99faeau-burntorange), not that you can tell. I think I got the mood right? The *spirit* of the request? The general aesthetic? Even if I did throw in some totally unsolicited fantasy elements. Maybe? No?

"This is… what you really look like?" The words are barely a murmur on her lips as she moves towards him, almost dazed, like she's being drawn to him.

Jake almost flinches when she lifts her hand to his cheek, but her touch is careful, reverent.

The usual brown of his irises have been replaced by a shimmering gold with the glamour removed.

All she can think is  _ he's so pretty. _

His skin is a soft, pale yellow- not like summer, but like the warm leaves of autumn marking the change of the season.

He actually has glitter on his cheekbones, swept under his eyes, because fairies are just like that, apparently.

She makes sure her intentions are clear, telegraphing her movements as she leans forward, because she's never seen Jake this skittish before.

She wants to make him feel safe, but she also really wants to kiss him.

She's aiming for both.

Amy's still cradling his cheek as she presses her lips to his. There's something more tentative to it than any of the kisses they've shared before, something fragile that she wants to protect.

She can feel the exact moment all the tension leaves him, the insecurities escaping from under his skin.

Jake sighs and eases into her, his hand fisting the bottom of her shirt as he kisses her back like he's finding himself in the contact.

* * *

They part, and Amy runs her thumb over his bottom lip, something bubbling in her chest at the smile it brings out of him. "There you are," she says fondly.

Jake shifts, his smile turning sheepish- and seriously, she swears even his eyelashes have gotten longer. The flecks of glitter seem more pronounced, what she thinks is a blush of bronze and browns spreading on his cheeks.

_ So, so pretty. _

Amy slips her hands up the back of his shirt, not missing the way his eyes seem to burn at the heated turn of her smile.

* * *

Her kiss is intent, lips scouring, searching, pressing. His breath catches as she rolls her hips into his, grinding just hard enough to revel in the sharp inhale the action elicits.

He looks so shattered when they break apart, and all she can think about is how much she wants to fuck him like this.

"Okay if we do this now?" She asks with a sly smile, gently tugging on the waistband of his shorts.

Jake licks his lips, looking very open to the idea. He nods, not really trusting his voice to get the words out.

* * *

"You're beautiful, baby," she hums, petting his sides as they build up a rhythm that has them both panting.

"You're a sap," Jake says, but it's not an admonishment.

They may have not been dating very long, but she's already figured out that words of affirmation during sex is how to make Jake Peralta go weak. Then he has to go and get all cute and embarrassed about how much he clearly likes it, and it really does a number on her heart.

She's almost disappointed to find the glitter doesn't go all the way down, but curiously the streaks of bronze and silver do, along with the general soft yellow hue of his skin.

He squeaks when she grabs his ass, but hey, she likes his butt, she's not gonna apologize for that.

Jake nips her jaw for the laugh that follows, but she's unrepentant.

"You're terrible," he mutters, shifting his hips to a slow grind forward that has her swallowing any comeback she might have had.

"Incorrigible," he says, and Amy's breath hitches.

Jake smirks, all knowing and smug. "That turn you on?"

"... maybe," she admits. Amy has a feeling he downloaded a word of the day app specifically so he could spring new vocabulary on her in bed.

Is it bad that it's totally working?

* * *

His breath rustles her hair in the fading autumn light, slipping over their sheets as they fall into a lazing, drifting sleep. The bed is warm, and there's no need to leave this aching glow. So they don't.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a tragedy how most of the fics in the mythical creatures tag for this pairing are zombie apocalypse AUs.  
> For real, the zombie fics outnumber the not-zombie fics. No offense to zombie lovers, good on ya writing and reading what you love, but also why? Why so many zombies?
> 
> This message brought to you by the “by mythical I meant soft” council of me


End file.
